Energy absorption and management during rear-end impact collisions is an on-going challenge and consideration in traditional gas and diesel vehicles. In recent years, this challenge has transferred to the design and development of electrically-powered vehicles. For example, in next generation alternative propulsion vehicles, a critical goal is to maintain traditional rear-end styling (e.g., short overall rear-end overhang), while providing an equivalent level of protection for sensitive systems packaged in the rear of the vehicle, such as a battery system. Many of the battery-powered vehicles are smaller-sized, and therefore, spatial management within the vehicles is also an important consideration in their design and manufacture. Thus, a need exists for a vehicle design that accomplishes designated safety goals and provides efficient packaging of a battery system while also providing ample storage space in the smaller-sized electrically powered vehicles.